<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ereri Chronicles by Sakura_SNK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979384">The Ereri Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_SNK/pseuds/Sakura_SNK'>Sakura_SNK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Fem Eren - Freeform, Fem Levi, Fingering, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage - Freeform, cumming, ereri, riren - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_SNK/pseuds/Sakura_SNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A book of Ereri/riren one shots! </p><p>Originally posted on Wattpad but was taken down! </p><p>There is a shit load of kinks and things people may take offense too but its been so long since I've read these stories that I cant remember them all! So I will update the tags as and when necessary!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some fluffy first time sex to kick off this smut book! </p><p>Ereri </p><p>Top Eren x Bottom Levi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Against All Odds.</p><p> </p><p>Had it really been a year? A year since they'd began this amazing journey. Of course there'd been the odd bump. People didn't accept their lifestyle but in the end they didn't give a fuck. Some even accused Levi of being a paedophile because of the significant age difference between him and Erén. Regardless of what people said they continued their relationship because what was important was their happiness.</p><p> 'Captain are you okay?' </p><p>Eren asked as he watched Levi stare into the unknown.</p><p> 'I'm fine brat just...thinking...' </p><p>'Oh...What about?' </p><p>Eren asked as he sat beside his lover. Levi turned to look at his brat. His brat. He liked the sound of that.</p><p> 'I was thinking about us.'</p><p> 'Oh...' </p><p>Eren said as his hand snaked up Levi's back.</p><p> 'All...Good thoughts I hope...' </p><p>'Uh...Y...Yeah...' </p><p>He stuttered. Levi fucking Ackerman just stuttered. Eren smirked lightly. </p><p>'Captain...Would it be okay if I touched you.'</p><p> 'You touch me all the time without consent why are you asking now?' </p><p>Levi shivered. What the hell was this brat planning. Eren didnt need to ask him if he could hug him or kiss him. Levi suddenly felt Erens hand on his thigh. His lid grazing his neck.</p><p>'Because...'</p><p> Eren says his voice trailing off.</p><p> 'I want to touch here...'</p><p> Levi groaned as Erens hand trailed up his thigh and grazed his trousers. </p><p>'And I can't do that if you don't say yes. So Captain...Can I touch you.' </p><p>Levi gave out a small yes. His body trembling under the brats touch. He'd fantasied about Eren and himself doing such intimate things but they'd both been so busy with going on expeditions and training that neither of them as made a move until now. Sure they'd made out but we're always 'cock' blocked by shitty glasses or eyebrows. Now however their was certainly promise of more as Eren and Levi had no duties awaiting them. Levi was in such deep thought that he hand felt Eren unbutton his shirt...It was only when the brats lips meet his did Levi respond. They kissed passionately their tongues sliding against each other's their saliva mixing together. Their hands wondered each other's clothed chests before the shirts came undone and were thrown to god knows we're. Levi didn't remember much but somehow they'd managed to end up on his bed and Erens tongue was circling his sensitive nipple. </p><p>'Oi brat...Ahhh...' </p><p>Eren smirked as he lightly nibbled on Levi's sensitive nipple. The older male let out small moans of pleasure as the younger male gave him a lustful glance.</p><p>'Look at this...' </p><p>Eren said as his hand traced Levi's clothes cock. </p><p>'Someone's excited for me...'</p><p>'S...Shut up...'</p><p> Levi said as Eren palmed him through the fabric causing the male to groan at his actions. Eren's lips nibbled lightly and Levi's neck as he continued to touch the Corporals growing erection. Levi moaned quietly as Eren's hand slipped into his trousers and touched his confined erection.</p><p>'Brat...Your going to slow...'</p><p>Eren smirked.</p><p> But Captain...if I go fast I might hurt you and I don't wanna hurt that sexy body of yours...Well not yet at least...' </p><p>The last part made Levi shiver the thought of Eren being rougher exciting him more.</p><p>'I...I...' </p><p>'Shush...Don't talk baby. Let me worship you.' </p><p>Levi although his pride told him not too gulp, he did. Eren pulled Levi's throbbing erection from the confinements of the older males trousers and began to tug the sensitive flesh. The first drops of pre-cum leaking from the hot tip as he did so. Eren watched in amazement as more pre-cum leaked from the top and slowly ran down the sides of Levi's hot cock. Moving his own hand Eren released his own member and began to rub his shaft until pre-cum spilled down the sides of his cock. Levi moaned and whined as pleasure shot through his body in large amounts. The feeling of Erens hand wrapped around his cock and his wet mouth sucking his nipple was almost two much. The tension built in his stomach and he let out a cry as his release neared. Suddenly the feeling was gone and Levi's eyes shot open as Eren smirked at him.</p><p>'What the hell brat! I was about to cum!'</p><p>He yelled in annoyance. </p><p>'Is that so?' </p><p>Eren said slyly as he pulled down Levi's trousers and boxers.</p><p>'Yes...'</p><p>Levi said carefully eyeing the brat as he smirked deviously. Levi growled lightly but was pushed back into the beg his hot boyfriend in between his spread legs. </p><p>'Careful you st...ah...'</p><p>Levi gasped as Eren's mouth covered his erection and without warning began slipping up and down taking in almost all of Levi's length. </p><p>'Fuck Eren...Please...Please I need more!'</p><p>He begged, he attempted to thrust his hips up and to desperately force his cock deeper into Erens mouth, however Eren's sharp gaze made him regret trying to go so. </p><p>'Keep doing that and I'll make you choke on my cock Captain.'</p><p>Not a threat but a promise and Levi eagerly obeyed. Levi groaned shamelessly letting out moans and stringing a line of profanities as Eren once again brought him closer to his orgasm. Yet his release never came as the devilish brat had moved away from his sensitive cock and began to suck his fingers. Levi lay in a daze his head spinning and the amount of pleasure he was feeling. It feels so good... Cold wet fingers trailed down his thigh, glided gently over his balls and in between his legs. The tip of Eren's finger circled his hole and Levi shivered slightly before his finger breached his opening and slid into the right area. Levi groaned lightly not in pain, but in slight discomfort. The feeling inside him felt weird...Good but weird...At least that's how it felt until the brat began pumping his finger in and out working the muscle lose until a second finger could slip in. The foreign feeling grew and turned into pleasure as Levi jolted upright gripping his lover who had been sucking a hickey onto his neck. </p><p>'Ah...I...I nearly...' </p><p>Eren smirked.</p><p>'Finally I thought I wasn't going to find it.' </p><p>Levi groaned as Eren slipped in another of his fingers stretching his already stretched hole. It felt so good much better than what it felt not long ago. Eren moved back and spread Levi's legs slightly wider to check him. </p><p>'Mmmm...Look at your fucking boy pussy Levi...God...Your definitely ready for me arent you my beautiful Captain?'</p><p>Levi in a daze nodded, he just wanted to cum...No he needed to cum  and he was more than ready too. Maybe it was because he was blinded with pleasure that he didn't feel scared...or maybe it was the fact that this was Eren the man he loved about to take his virginity that made Levi feel calm. Both lovers eyes locked as Eren settled between his legs his arms on either side of Levi's head their lips inches apart. Eren pushed forward the head of his erection pushing past Levi's entrance. The older man groaned at the burning stretch but moaned once his cock was fully inside. They lay their for a moment breathing lightly as Levi adjusted to Eren's large cock.</p><p>'I'm going to move baby okay?' </p><p>Baby. Levi liked that name. Eren suddenly moved. Pulling out just to push back in. The soft thrusting caused a calm rhythm that was neither rushed nor hesitant. Their moans echoed into the empty room as they moved together. Their mouths clashing in hot desire as the kissed passionately. Their speed increased as well as their breathing. Eren pounded into the smaller male until he was crying from utter pleasure. </p><p>'Ah Eren...Fu-Fuck!' </p><p>Levi groaned as Eren suddenly flipped them over and let Levi bounce up and down on his cock.</p><p> 'That's it baby. Ride my cock.' </p><p>Eren breathed as he gripped Levi's hips and moved him up and down.</p><p>'Against all odds...Captain Levi...Humanities badass...is a bottom...That's cute.'</p><p> F-Fuck you.' Levi groaned out as their skin slapped together.</p><p>'Mmmm...I think I will...' </p><p>Eren said slyly as he thrusts his hips upwards catching Levi off guard and causing him to gasp loudly. </p><p>'Eren I'm close...Let me cum...Please!' </p><p>Eren smirked as he tugged on Levi's cock edging him closer to orgasm. </p><p>'Hold on baby...Just a little longer.'</p><p>Eren says kissing him lovingly as he thrusts into him hard. There cocks pulsing with an eagerness to cum hard, </p><p>'Fuck...Mmmm...Oh fuck yeah...'</p><p>'God your so tight baby.' </p><p>Levi trembled he couldn't do it. He couldn't hold on any longer. </p><p>'Eren I can't hold on!' </p><p>'Cum...Cum all over us!' </p><p>Eren said as he hit Levi's prostate and the smaller male came hard painting both their chest with his hot seed. Eren's name left his lips as he lend forward and kissed Eren passionately. Eren groaned and suddenly Levi felt him cum inside him. The hot feeling causing him to shiver. </p><p>'Oh baby...' </p><p>Eren whispered as Levi collapsed into his chest not caring about the mess. He snuggled into his lovers warm body and enjoyed the feeling of them finally being one with each other. They knew in that moment as they pulled each other close and kissed each other tiredly that only death would take them from each other...Nothing but death would ever separate them...</p><p>'I love you Captain...' </p><p>'I love you two brat...'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Being Gay Is Awesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren get drunk at a party and walks into his crush...</p><p>Top Levi x Bottom Eren</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drunk sex </p><p>Homophobic language (Only a few words)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being Gay is Awesome </p><p>Eren sipped carefully at his drink. How long had he been at this party. An hour? Two? God knows he could have been here for much longer. He was aware of his surroundings but his mind and judgement was slightly clouded. He sighed. He only came to this party because he'd gotten into an argument with his dad and stupidly thought that getting drunk would be the answer. </p><p>Of all places I could have went...I come to Horse faces party... </p><p>Eren sighed again as he sat his cup down his head spinning. Moving forward he thought he'd go outside and get some fresh air. Maybe that would sober him up. Walking forward or what could only be described as walking Eren crashed into a hard body. </p><p>'Oi stupid brat! Watch were your going!' </p><p>Eren looked down at who he'd walked into. Oh shit...Its Levi Ackerman! </p><p>'U...Uh...I'm sorry!' </p><p>Eren blushed as he stared at the bad boy Levi Ackerman. He must have been staring longer than he should have been cause Levi was smirking at him. </p><p>'Like what you see brat?'</p><p> Eren blushed again trying to stutter out a response. </p><p>'I...I...Hmm...' </p><p>Levi smirked again and moved forward making Eren back into a wall. </p><p>'Hmm...Your cute...Your Doctor Jaegers kid. Eren right?'</p><p>Eren nodded to nervous to talk. </p><p>'I've seen you about in school. You hang about with my sister a lot. You like her or something? She sure likes you.' </p><p>Eren blushed. </p><p>'N...No...She's my best friend...And I...I don't like girls.' </p><p>Levi moved one of his hands so as it was placed beside Eren's head. Eren shuttered. Oh god he's so close to me. </p><p>'So then Jaeger what do you like?' </p><p>Eren gulped as Levi leaned in closer his mouth brushing his ear. Levi's free hand trailing up Eren's thigh. </p><p>'Ah...I...I like...Boys...' </p><p>Eren whispered almost in shame. Levi glanced at his nervous face and said.  </p><p>'You say that like it's a bad thing.' </p><p>'I...I....It's not that's...It's just my dad...He...' </p><p>No more needed to be said Levi was fully aware of the Doctors homophobic views. In fact the only reason why he knew Grisha Jäeger was because he'd gone to visit him with his ex and the Doctor had said some unpleasant things. Something alog the lines off 'Faggots burn in hell' or 'Faggots deserve to be hanged.' It was honestly surprising to see that the homophobic doctors hot son was gay. </p><p>'Hmm forget about your dad hot shot. He's nothing more than an ignorant brat.' </p><p>Levi said seductively as he trailed his hand higher lighting touching the young boys crotch. </p><p>'Mmmm...' </p><p>Eren moaned quietly as Levi licked his neck and pressed a light kiss. </p><p>'What do you say we go upstairs. Show your dad that being gay is awesome.' </p><p>Eren knew he probably should have said no. God knows Levi could be leading him on. He could rightfully follow him up the stairs and Jean could be waiting with a camera. Regardless he nods despite his better judgement. Perhaps it's the alcohol that has impaired his judgement but it could easily be the growing bulge in his pants. </p><p>'Lets go then.' </p><p>Levi took Eren's hand and led him up the stairs. Jean and Marco, (who were making out just before hand) watched them disappear up the stairs. </p><p>'Looks like Jaegers getting his hole tonight. Just like you.' </p><p>Marco blushed wildly before going back to kissing his boyfriend. Eren felt his heart pump rapidly as Levi pushed him into a room. Their hands in each other's hair as they kissed passionately the lust completely over taking them. Levi didn't waist anytime in pulling Eren's top off and began bitting at Eren's neck. </p><p>'Fuck...' </p><p>Eren groaned as Levi's hand palmed his growing erection. Levi smirked and sucked on the brunettes already hickey covered neck. </p><p>'Mmmm. I can't wait to fuck that sexy ass of yours.'</p><p>Eren blushed at his words. He'd only dreamed of his crush banging him and now they were going to do it. Maybe not in the most romantic way but certainly a pleasurable way nonetheless. He felt Levi pull down his trousers before going to remove his own shirt. Eren's eyes wondered Levi's sculptured abs. He's like a fucking God! Eren thought as he trailed his hands up and down Levi's chiseled chest. Levi smirked as he pulled down his trousers and sat his legs on either side of Eren. The smaller male grinds down into Eren making him squeak in surprise as their hard members touch through the fabric. </p><p>'Oh God...' </p><p>Eren moaned as Levi moved again. Smirking in satisfaction Levi pulled his hard cock from his boxers and let Eren looking at it. Eren gulped. Yep. He's gonna kill me with that cock.</p><p>'Don't be nervous Eren it'll feel good buried deep in your ass.' </p><p>Levi said as he began stroking his cock Eren watched and felt his cock twitch in need. As quick as you could say titan Eren pulled out his own cock and began pumping two. Both males looked into each other's eyes as they pumped away getting off on the fact the were watching each other. Levi mouth meet Eren's neck and he kissed lightly at his oversensitive skin. </p><p>'Mmmm...Fuck...Oh God yes...' </p><p>Eren said quietly the need to cum growing. </p><p>'You close?' </p><p>Eren nodded. </p><p>'Yes!' </p><p>He says breathlessly, he'd never been touched like this nefpre. His skin was on fire and was burning dangerously, </p><p>'Cum then brat.'</p><p>Levi says in his deep voice. </p><p>'OH GOD!' </p><p>Eren cried as he came hard over his and Levi's chest. Eren collapsed back onto the bed his heart pounding. </p><p>'That was hot...' </p><p>Eren said as he looked at Levi who also came moments later onto their chests. </p><p>'Yeah. You know where not done right.' </p><p>Levi's stated as his hand lightly touched Eren's thighs. </p><p>'Is that so?' </p><p>Eren breathed as Levi's cum covered fingers circled his hole. </p><p>'Fuck yes. I told you I'm going to fuck your ass. Get a problem with that?'</p><p>'God no.' </p><p>Eren said as he eagerly welcomed Levi fingers. </p><p>'You didn't even flinch you slut. You been fucked before?' </p><p>Levi asked, Eren felt pleasure shot right to his now re-harded erection, the fact Levi had called him a slut had really turned him on. </p><p>'No...' Eren said looking away. Levi smirked. </p><p>'You dirty slut. You touch yourself don't you.' </p><p>Eren nodded as Levi curled his fingers hitting his most precious spot. </p><p>'No wonder your not flinching. I got my third finger in ages ago and you didn't even notice. Fuck me your well prepared for my cock.'</p><p> Eren watched as Levi quickly pulled out a condom and rolls sit down his hard shaft. Oh fuck yes. </p><p>'You ready?'</p><p> Eren nodded to drunk of lust and alcohol to care. </p><p>'Y-OH FUCK!' </p><p>Eren cried as Levi slammed into him causing the young boy to gasp. He wasn't in pain but he'd certainly been taken by surprise. Levi was beyond the point of control as he began thrusting into the younger male hitting his prostate dead on. </p><p>'Oh god! Mm...Fuck...F-Fuck.' </p><p>Eren cried as Levi pounded furiously into him. Eren knew this was no way to lose your virginity but like hell did he care. He was fucking loving it. The feeling of Levi's hot cock pounding into his ass was beyond amazing and the pleasure only intensified when Levi's hand wrapped around Eren's leaking cock and began to pump.</p><p>'Jesus...OH FUCK LEVI!' </p><p>Eren cried as the feeling of his orgasm nearing grew. Levi smirked at the beautiful brunette beneath him. To be honest Levi had only come here to get laid but now that he was fucking the bo- no man he had a crush on he wanted their to be more. He didn't care that people would talk about him dating a younger student. He didn't care that Eren's dad would hate them. All he cares about was the beauty below him. </p><p>'Fuck Eren. Your so tight baby. Mmm. I gonna cum so hard in your ass.' </p><p>'Fuck please...Please cum in me!' </p><p>Eren cried his as he felt his orgasm coming.</p><p>'Gladly...' </p><p>Levi groaned as he pumped Eren's cock was last time causing the brunette to cum all over himself again. Moments later Levi came too groaning as he filled Eren up. </p><p>'Wow.' </p><p>Eren said as he put his arm over his sweaty fore head. He really hope he wasn't so drunk as he really didn't want to forget this. </p><p>'That was awesome...' </p><p>Levi's said as he collapsed beside Eren. Eren gulped as he turned to face the older male. </p><p>'I'm guessing we're never gonna talk about this again. I understand if...' </p><p>'Shut up brat. I don't just fuck anyone you know and of course where gonna be talking about it again cause we're gonna do it again.' </p><p>Eren's eyes sparkled. </p><p>'Y-You want to do this again?' </p><p>'Yes.' </p><p>Levi said tiredly. </p><p>Eren gulped. </p><p>'S-So are we...' </p><p>'Yes brat we're dating now go to sleep before I make you stutter in a more pleasing way.' </p><p>Eren smiled Levi was right, Being gay was awesome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The New Sofa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi gets a new Sofa and Eren isn't too happy with it...</p><p>Top Eren x Bottom Levi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Light spanking</p><p>Cursing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The New Sofa</p><p>'Brat I swear when my new sofa comes you are not allowed to sit on it!' </p><p>Levi's aid as he looked at the old ripped sofa. Eren being the lazy brat he was had a habit of sitting down hardly on the sofa and jumping on it. In fact he'd sit on it for a whole day if he could. Unfortunately training was demanding and although Levi's bed was only in the next room Eren preferred the sofa. </p><p>'But Levi...' </p><p>'No I swear to God I'm lucky enough Erwin allowed me to get one. The funds for the scouts are limited as it is.' </p><p>Eren groaned. </p><p> </p><p>'But what about sex!' The horny brat said. </p><p>'We can sex in other places you stupid brat.' </p><p>'But I like fucking corporal on the sofa.' </p><p>Levi felt his face heat up but he retained his 'straight' face. </p><p>'Well when this sofa comes we will not be having sex on it!'</p><p> ------- A few days later ------ </p><p>Shit. Levi thought as Eren sucked his dick. He didn't know what happened one minute he and Eren were talking about the latest mission and the next Eren had his mouth wrapped around his dick. Dammit. Levi thought as he tried not to claw at the new black leather sofa. It had arrived less than two hours ago and despite what he'd said days prior it had not stopped Eren from getting his way. </p><p>'Brat...The sofa...' </p><p>Levi said. </p><p>'It's comfy isn't it Captain. I like this sofa.' </p><p>'Brat it just came!' </p><p>Levi said as Eren sucked harder. </p><p>'Like you will be?' </p><p>Eren said trying to make a sex joke. Levi didn't find it funny but he was to high on pleasure to get angry. Eren removed his mouth from Levi's cock and made Levi sit on all fours.</p><p>'You know Captain...I was are really pissed off when you got rid of are old sofa.' </p><p>What? </p><p>'What are you talking about. It was just an old torn up sofa.' </p><p>Levi yelped as he felt Eren smack his ass. Eren had only done that once before and it had been when he was really pissed off during sex and he was 'punishing' Levi for whatever he'd done. </p><p>'Torn to shreds. Just an old sofa. To you it was a piece of garbage to me it was a memory. A memory of are first time together. The first I confessed my love. Where we had our first kiss! Where I buried your face into the arm off the sofa and fucked your hole! When you gave me my first blow job. Where we've fucked countless times.' </p><p>Eren said as he spanked Levi again. Levi moaned in pleasure his ass stinging. Eren's other hand trailed his hole before pushing in dry. </p><p>'A-Ah...E-Eren...' </p><p>Levi groaned. They'd never done this dry but Levi cock was dripping with need and he needed to be fucked: dry or wet he didn't care. </p><p>'Maybe I should stop...Watch you sit here in absolute agony as I refuse to let you come...Maybe then you'll think twice about getting rid of things...' </p><p>'N-No! I-I need you.' </p><p>Levi begged. There was no way he could be left high and dry. He was desperate. </p><p>'Is that so?' </p><p>'Y-Yes!' </p><p>Levi cried as he rutted against the sofa trying to get some sort of friction. He didn't care about the sofa at this point. </p><p>'Mmm...I'll let you cum...Once I've prepared and fucked your hole...Then I'm gonna make you watch your cum stain this sofa...Then I'm gonna fuck you against the wall and on your bed until your completely spent.' </p><p>Levi whimpered. Damn brat! </p><p>'Why?' </p><p>Levi asked quietly as Eren moved his fingers spreading them slightly. </p><p>'Why? Cause people need to see that I've marked my territory not only on you but on everything...In here...No one expect me can have you!' </p><p>Eren said as he pushed his cock into Levi's eager hole the dryness making Levi groan in discomfort before Eren who realized it was gonna be tough moving in and out grabbed the lube and coated what part of his cock wasn't buried deep in Levi's ass. Then he pushed in and Levi was thankful for the lube as he could fell Eren moved much easier and better.  </p><p>'Just for the record...'</p><p>Eren says in a dominate voice.  </p><p>'I'm only putting lube on because I want to fuck you properly.' </p><p>Levi didn't doubt his words as the younger male snapped his hips forward causing Levi to jolt forward in surprise his hands digging into the sofa to hold himself up. However the shear force of Eren's thrust had caused Levi to grip to hard and suddenly their was a rip in the sofa. Damn you Eren! Levi thought but before he could get angry he gasped in undying pleasure and Eren stroked his cock and pounded his ass leaving him panting and begging for more. </p><p>'A-Ah! Oh god yes!' </p><p>Levi cried as Eren pumped his cock quicker squeezing at times to stop him from coming to quickly. The younger male had no mercy pounding into the older male until he was covered in sweat which dropped onto the sofa making Levi's hands slip against the leather fabric and grip harder just to keep himself up. Rips and scratches had littered the sofa and Eren smirked at it. </p><p>'E-Eren! I'm so close!'</p><p>Eren smirked as he pressed his thumb on top of Levi's dripping cock. </p><p>'Is that so? Do you want to cum?' </p><p>Eren asked slyly as he pounded faster and faster feeling his end creeping up on him. </p><p>'Are you sure? I mean you might get the sofa dirty...' </p><p>'FUCK THE SOFA JUST MAKE ME CUM!' </p><p>Levi cried. Eren smirked before he let go off his lovers cock and thrusted into his prostate a few more times before Levi came hard all over the sofa. Eren came moments later and watched as he seed leaked out of Levi and onto the sofa. </p><p>'Mmm...Look at you. So perfect.'</p><p> Eren said as he rubbed Levi's sides. </p><p>'Are your tired?' </p><p>Eren asked sweets as Levi sat up. The captain nodded. In a flash Eren spun him around and had him in his arms. </p><p>'E-Eren!' </p><p>Levi cried. Eren smirked. </p><p>'Did you honestly think we were done? Didn't I tell you I was gonna fuck you against the wall and your bed?' </p><p>Levi gulped. Oh dear...</p><p>The next morning when commander Erwin came into talk to Levi he assumed that the Captain had been robbed. The sofa was destroyed, the wall, the captains desk...Everything either had a scratch, a bite or a mark. Little did he know that Levi's bedroom was just as bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sexual Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tension between Eren and Levi is blatantly obvious...Right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angry sex</p><p>Lots of cursing and roughness</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sexual Tension </p><p>Everyone could sense it. Every time Levi and Eren sat apart or together they could feel the sexual tension between the 'friends'. Well if you could call them friends. Levi and Eren didn't always see eye to eye. Often they would yell and scream at each other. Their friends could see through their anger thou. They were both attracted to each other but we're both to stubborn to admit their feelings for each other. </p><p>Damn he's so hot. </p><p>Eren thought as he stared at Levi from across the garden. Marco and Jean had recently got engaged and in celebration for them Armin had planned an engagement party seeing as since he was going to be Jean's best man, in his back garden. It wasn't anything extravagant, but Armin had a really good BBQ and a massive pool to suit all their friends. Jean and Marco weren't big on extravagant things either so they really appreciated Armins effort. Eren sipped on his soda (it was far to early to drink) and watched as he gazed out at the sea of couples. Mikasa and Annie. Reiner and Bertholdt. Connie and Sasha. Ymir and Christa. Armin and Erwin. Mike and Nanaba. Hanji and Titan. (Well his full name was Sawney Bean but he hated being called that.) Obviously Jean and Marco. Were all being lovey dovey with each other. Eren groaned. </p><p>Single Pringle here. </p><p>Well he wasn't the only one. Levi was very much single but Eren couldn't stand him. Sure he was insanely hot and Eren would more than willing bury his cock in his ass. However they were both hot headed and continuously fought with each other. Too avoid any arguments they tried to maintain at least two horse lengths (Jeans) away from each other. Not that that was always possible. </p><p>'Your drooling.'</p><p>Jean said and Eren growled at him. He and Jean use to hate each other but after an incident in which Jean had saved Eren's life and Eren had in return saved Marcos they had become somewhat friends. </p><p>'Up yours horse face.' </p><p>'I have a boyfriend soon to be husband Eren. Try and fuck other singles okay.' </p><p>Jean said slyly. Eren rolled his eyes. </p><p>'Shut up horse face...I wasn't drooling by the way.' </p><p>Eren commented Jean smirked. </p><p>'Yeah right. You were starring at Levi like you wanted to fuck him right on the patio.' </p><p>'I was not!' </p><p>Eren said his face growing hot. Damn you horse face. Jean throw his hands up in defense a cheeky smirk on his face as he steps back from Eren. </p><p>'Whatever you say Jaeger but to be honest it kinda obvious that you like him and he likes you...' </p><p>Jean said casually as he sipped his drink Eren opened his mouth but Jean continued to speak. </p><p>'...Don't even deny it. The last time you two argued you both got right into each other's face. The sexual tension was dripping of you two and if Erwin and I hadn't pulled you two away you would have fucked right then and their.' </p><p>Eren scoffed. Their was no way he would have done that. Okay that was a lie he would have fucked Levi. </p><p>'We wouldn't have fucked.' </p><p>'You so would have. You and Levi are just to stubborn to admit that.' </p><p>The conversation died down after that. A few weeks later Eren couldn't help but think about what Jean had said. No matter how hard he tries to push it to the back of his mind he kept thinking of how he and Levi could get into an argument and then out of nowhere their lips would be on each other's. Their clothes thrown across the room as they landed on whatever piece of furniture they could find and they fucked until they were both drained and satisfied. Eren was pulled from his thoughts as the sounded of the door wrapping alerted him that his friend had arrived. They had planned to meet up today for a little get together and Eren had popcorn, food and other stuff ready to be eaten. </p><p>'Doors open!' </p><p>He said as he finished setting out cups for drinks. Turning around he froze as he came face to face with Levi.  </p><p>'Hey...' </p><p>He said awkwardly. Levi rubbed he back of his head. </p><p>'Hey...' </p><p>Eren gulped. </p><p>'Uh...Your early...No one else has came yet.' </p><p>'Yeah I can see that...Uh...I came late thou. Jean told me everyone would be here at 12 it's 1 now.' </p><p>Eren raised his eyebrow. </p><p>'What? Jean told me everyone was coming at 2.' </p><p>Levi sighed, </p><p>'Stupid horse face...I...I um...Could come by later...' </p><p>Levi says as he turned to leave, this was awkward as fuck and he didn't need to be stuck alone with him. </p><p>'N-No...Uh don't. I mean it's only an hour...And...um I made all this food...So...Just sit and relax.' </p><p>Levi although reluctant nodded and sat down on Eren's large sofa. Eren sighed as he sat down and sipped on his drink. They waited for hours not saying a word and when the clock struck 3 Eren was certain that Jean had deliberately done this and no one else was coming. He shuffled in his seat as he watched Levi. God he was hot. Levi glanced at the clock and cleared his threat. </p><p>'I think no on else is coming...' </p><p>'Yeah...' </p><p>Eren agreed. Levi cleared his throat again. </p><p>'So uh how's work?' </p><p>'It's okay...' </p><p>Eren replied. Their conversation steadily grew and the more they talked the more in common they realized they had. Eren could genuinely see a friendship blooming between Levi and himself. </p><p>'Your company sounds like a big deal. I'd love to run a company like that.' </p><p>Eren said dreamily. Levi sniggered quietly but Eren caught on his face dropping. </p><p>'What's so funny?' </p><p>'A brat like you run a company?' </p><p>Levi said with a laugh, Eren frowned. </p><p>'I could run a company.' </p><p>Eren defended. Levi shook his head with a smirk. </p><p>'Your not a leader kid. I can tell by looking at you.' </p><p>'You don't know what I'm capable off!' </p><p>Eren snapped. Levi frowned, he hadn't expected Eren to take such offense to what he'd said.  </p><p>'Hey...No need to get snappy I'm only being honest.' </p><p>'No your not your being judgmental like always!' </p><p>Eren snapped again. Dammit Eren calm down it's just a silly comment. </p><p>'What do you mean always? I never judge people!' </p><p>Levi snapped back. </p><p>'Like fuck you don't! You think because you got money you can judge people weaker than you!' </p><p>'I wasn't judging you! I was making an observation based on how much I know about you and your childish ways!' </p><p>Levi shouted back angrily. </p><p>'That's a fucking judgement you midget!' </p><p>Eren yelled back standing on his feet and almost getting into Levi's face. </p><p>'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME!' </p><p>Levi said as he jumped to his feet his face inches away from Eren's the tension building in the air. </p><p>'YOU HEARD ME YOU MIDGET!'</p><p> Levi growled and Eren growled back. </p><p>'FUCK YOU! AT LEAST I DONT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!'</p><p>'LIKE FUCK YOU DONT HAVE ISSUES! YOU THINK BECAUSE YOUR HOT YOU CANT HAVE ISSUES.'</p><p>The words came out of Eren's mouth before could stop them. </p><p>'Is that so!' </p><p>Levi growled back. </p><p>'Yeah!' </p><p>Eren said. The tension was so thick, the air clouded with emotions of anger, hatred and lust. Before they knew it their lips clashed together their tongues battling in a fight for dominance. Eren growled into the kiss and he pushed Levi back onto the sofa and climbed on top of him. His hands pulling at Levi's shirt. Before long he pulled hard and the buttons were ripped from the shirt. </p><p>'Fucking brat! That was a new shirt!' </p><p>'Fuck your shirt!' </p><p>Eren said as he kissed Levi harder his hands gripping Levi's sensitive nipples. Levi moaned loudly as Eren bit his neck, </p><p>'Take of your fucking shirt!' </p><p>He growled and Eren glared at him before quickly taking it off. </p><p>'Don't command me!' </p><p>Eren growled back before he attacked Levi's lips again and rubbed his clothed member against Levi's. Their tongues fought again the frustration building within them. I'll fucking show him whose boss! Eren thought as he quickly unzipped Levi trousers and slipped of his boxers as well. Levi was hard, very hard and Eren liked it. </p><p>'Fucking hard already. You slut.' </p><p>'Speak for yourself dick!' </p><p>Levi snapped back as Eren pulled out his hard member and through his trousers and underwear somewhere in the room. Levi flipped them over and sucked on Eren's neck. His hand tangling in the brunettes hair as he tugged their lips together and kissed him forcibly. His free hand moving down to pump the brunettes cock. </p><p>'Mmm...Fuck...Shit...Don't think your in charge!' </p><p>Eren growled as he kissed back and switched their positions again. Levi's back hit the ground and he didn't mind. The rougher and more painful this fuck was the better. </p><p>'Stupid brat! You could have hurt me.' </p><p>'Fuck your pretty mouth up. You can complain about me hurting you when I fucking your ass!' </p><p>Eren growled as he shoved his fingers into Levi's mouth. Levi glared at him and sucked on his finger tips biting down to make the brunette hiss. </p><p>'You fucking bitch!' </p><p>Eren growled as he shoved his fingers into Levi. Levi let out a loud moan. Fuck yes that feels good! Levi thought as Eren fingered him roughtly. </p><p>'Look at that your fucking holes use to this isn't it. Fucking used to be thoroughly fucked you dirty whore!' </p><p>Levi growled. </p><p>'Stop talking and fuck me or are you to afraid you'll hurt me!' </p><p>Eren growled. In a flash he entered Levi growling as the raven through his head back in pleasure. Eren didn't care that they were doing this bareback...He liked the feeling of being in Levi. Eren was no virgin and Levi could tell because no matter how fast, slow, long or short his thrusts were he still manage to hit his prostate. He'd underestimated Eren, he'd convinced himself Eren would be shit at sex but he was wrong. Not that he would admit that to Eren off course. </p><p>'F-Fuck yeah...Harder brat!' </p><p>Eren growled and pulled out before moving Levi onto his knees. He gripped Levi's arms and made his arms rest on the cushion of the sofa. He spread his legs more and bent his back so as his ass was sticking out towards him. </p><p>'I'm gonna fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked!' </p><p>Eren moaned loudly as he started thrusting again. His cock throbbing as Levi tight entrance welcomed him. Sweat dripped from their foreheads as Eren bit Levi's neck and teased his aching cock. </p><p>'Oh fuck yeah...Fuck I'm close!' </p><p>Levi said and Eren bit down harder making him yelp. </p><p>'Hold it. I'm no where near ready to cum.' </p><p>'Fuck you brat.' </p><p>Eren smirked. </p><p>'I believe it's the other way around.' </p><p>Levi groaned as he felt Eren squeeze his cock. The need to cum growing stronger by the minute. Eren pounded into him quicker his own release slowly creeping up on him. Levi was tight, tighter than any lover he'd ever had, he knew Levi was no virgin but fuck he'd expected him to be looser than this. He was kind of relieved thou...He liked when people were tight, it made sex all that more enjoyable. </p><p> 'Oh shit...Fuck fuck fuck!' </p><p>Levi cried as Eren pounded harder the sound of their skin slapping together. Eren felt Levi tighten around him and he knew the hot man he was fucking really needed to cum. Eren needed to cum to and he was more than happy to let Levi cum. </p><p>'Cum.' </p><p>It was a simple command and one Levi was happy to follow. He came all over Eren's hand in hot ribbons of white. Eren smirked at how much he came and shoved his cum covered hand into Levi mouth. </p><p>'Fucking clean my hand you dirty slut!' </p><p>Levi growled but listened to Eren's command. Leaning forward he licked away at Eren's hand until Eren came hard into Levi. </p><p>'Oh fuck yes!' </p><p>Eren cried as he came. They both stayed in that position for a while neither of them speaking. Their hearts racing. Eren gulped quietly was it a mistake that they'd done this? Eren groaned as he pulled out not wanting to leave the unbelievable warmth of Levi. </p><p>'Jesus...' </p><p>Levi said as he leaned himself back against Eren. Eren equally leaned his head in the crook of Levi's neck kissing lightly at his brushed skin. </p><p>'Fuck...That was the best fuck I've ever had. Your not to bad Jaeger. Maybe I did jump to conclusion about you.' </p><p>Eren smiled. </p><p>'Your damn right you did...Hey I'm sorry I called you a midget that was uncalled for.' </p><p>'It's alright I shouldn't have teased you.' </p><p>Eren's eyes widened. </p><p>'YOU WERE TEASING ME!' </p><p>Levi laughed. </p><p>'Well what else would I be doing.' </p><p>Eren blushed. </p><p>'I thought you were genuinely being a dick.' </p><p>Levi scoffed as he leaned forward and kissed Eren hard. </p><p>'Nah I was just trying to build the sexual tension. You know it's bluntly obvious right?' </p><p>'ITS NOT OBVIOUS!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Thought of Losing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Top Levi x Bottom Eren</p><p>Rimming, fluff, blow jobs, riding</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Thought of Losing You</p><p>Blood scattered the ground as scout after scout was mercilessly devoured. Levi couldn't remember how they'd been ambushed, all he remembered was talking to Eren as the rode out in titan country and then a flash of green and his loving boyfriend was a Titan. It had all happened so fast. Eren or Rouge had killed many of the titans but despite their elite efforts countless lives were lost to the titans. To save the lives of the remaining scouts Erwin had ordered that they withdrawal. However to Levi's dismay Eren in his titan form stayed behind. Due to the titans undying hunger to become human again they followed Eren like flies to honey chasing him away from the crowd, it was Eren's desperate attempt to save as many lives as possible,  </p><p>'No! Goddammit he'll die alone out here!' </p><p>Levi argued as he fought of his comrades and using his gear flew off to save his lover. He shouldn't have let his emotions get in the way. It was a childish and unprofessional thing to do and he knew that despite being strong not even he could survive an enormous hoard of titans barreling down on him. However he couldn't help it. He loved Eren to much to leave him defenseless. The sound of his comrades echoed in his ears but they were to no avail. Their pleas falling on deaf ears. Titan after Titan was taken down and Levi showed the bastards no mercy. Each cut he made was accurate and penetrated the flesh like it was nothing. </p><p>Eren please be alive. </p><p>A roar echoed through the forest and Levi knew. It was a pained roared that belonged to none other than his boyfriend. His Titan form was at its limit its legs being gnawed at by small class titans. It's arms being ripped apart by taller ones. Eren's Titan was weak and at its breaking point. </p><p>'Eren! No!' </p><p>Levi cried as he took down nearby titans. Turning their attention to him the titans stalked towards Levi their hunger now turned on him. His eyes flashing dangerously he took them down in a quick swift manner. Tears pouring down his face as he killed each and every one of them. He was so lost in rage he didn't watch what he was doing and before he knew it a Titan reached out to grab him. He froze, </p><p>Shit...This is it...Eren...I'm sorry... </p><p>'Eren!' </p><p>He cried one last time as he frantically tried to survive, yet their was nothing he could do. Suddenly a roar echoed through the air and Levi was pushed out of harms way. Eren Titan form collided with the 15 metre and sent it flying. Levi quickly jumped to his feet, </p><p>'Eren we have to go!' </p><p>The weak Titan nodded. It's limbs still in the process of healing. Levi quickly climbed onto Eren's shoulder and held onto him. Levi's eyes widened in horror as parts of Eren's nape had been bit off. </p><p>Please god be okay. </p><p>Levi prayed silently as Eren ran towards the walls. When they arrived Eren was immediately cut from his form and rushed to the hospital. Thankfully the young boys healing abilities had already kicked in and before long he was able to stand on his own two feet. Levi waited patiently in his bedroom. Hanji had asked him to stay away until further notice. His heart pounded what if his boyfriend didn't heal properly... While Levi was left with his thoughts Eren had escaped the clutches of Hanji and was currently running to his lovers room. He needed him. He needed to know he was okay. Eren had blanked out when he transformed and when he'd been told Levi had risked his life for him he was eager to get to his boyfriend. Without wrapping he bolted into Levi's room and shut the door his heart racing. </p><p>'Levi!' </p><p>He cried. Levi ran from his room and came face to face with his boyfriend. Tears sprung to their eyes as they pounced in each other their lips colliding in a hot passionate kiss. Through kisses Levi said, </p><p>'I...Thought...I...Lost...You!' </p><p>Eren hugged him tightly.</p><p>'I'm here Captain. I'm sorry.' </p><p>Eren said as was picked up by Levi and carried to their room. They dispatched their clothes along the way their emotions running wild.</p><p>'Don't ever leave me again!' Levi cried as he kissed his beautiful boyfriend and caressed his soft face. Eren's eyes were filled with love and lust as he pulled Levi into a kiss. For a moment Levi pulled back and spoke, </p><p>'Are you okay to do this...I don't want you to be in pain...' </p><p>Eren smiled. After all this time Levi was just as caring as he'd always been when it came to his well being. </p><p>'Even if I wasn't okay I'd still want this Captain. I almost died back their and so did you. I don't want to waste a moment without you near me.' </p><p>Levi smiled as he kissed Eren again and slowly kissed his neck. Eren turned them around and kissed down Levi chest before kissing the tip of his lovers cock. </p><p>'Open up baby boy.' </p><p>Levi said lovingly as his boyfriend done just that, his mouth taking in as much as it could. Levi sighed as the heat around his cock. Eren was such a good lover. So obedient and willing to submit to his Captain. Levi loved Eren's dedication and constant need to show Levi just how much of a good solider, boyfriend and lover he was. Eren's head bobbed up and down soft moans escaping both of their lips. Eren felt Levi's cock twitch in anticipation as he deep throated him. So good... </p><p>'Eren baby...I'll cum in your mouth if you keep sucking me.' </p><p>Eren looked at him with his oceanic eyes as if silently pleading with him to cum. </p><p>'Okay baby.' </p><p>Levi said as he allowed Eren to continue to suck. Before long Levi was panting and his cum was being swallowed by his lover. </p><p>'Good boy...' </p><p>Levi whispered as he kissed Eren's head and lay him down onto the bed. Eren eagerly spread his legs a look of want on his face. Levi kissed his neck leaving little bites and bruises all over Eren's neck. The young boy let out little moans of satisfaction as Levi trailed his kisses lower deliberately not touching Eren's nipples or his cock. </p><p>'Captain...Please...' </p><p>Eren said tugging on his Captains hair. </p><p>'I need you.' </p><p>Levi smiled and kissed down Eren's thighs. Eren shivered in anticipation as Levi's tongue pressed against his entrance. The feeling of his tongue pushing past his tight muscle made him moan in delight. Eren could remember the first time they tried this, it was whilst they were all doing a training exercise in the forest, Eren had gotten his dumb ass stuck in a tree hollow and as punishment Levi ate him out. It was weird and Eren had been more worried about getting caught than anything else but it had felt good, however when he got back to camp after being 'missing' he got teased for weeks about getting stuck inside the tree. </p><p>'Mmm...Levi...Mmm...' </p><p>Levi smirked against Eren as he licked at his entrance lubricating the young boy. After a while he felt his boyfriend tighten around his tongue and shake in pleasure. </p><p>'You close baby?' </p><p>Eren let out a small noise and gave a short nod which made Levi lick his entrance a little slower. </p><p>'Do you want to cum now baby boy? Or do you want your Captain inside you?' </p><p>'I want Captain inside me now.' </p><p>Eren begged his cock aching. Levi smiled and nodded in agreement before flipping them over so as Eren was straddling his hips, a dull ache spreading through his recently regenerated limbs. Eren looked at him in confusion. </p><p>'Cap-' </p><p>'I want you to ride me. I want to see your pretty face as you cum.' </p><p>Eren's face turned bright red as he listened to Levi speak, he wanted him to ride him, they talked about it before but they'd never had the chance to do it. Taking a deep breathe Eren teased his entrance with Levi's cock whimpering as he felt Levi's cock pulsing against his hand. They both moaned as he sunk down on Levi's cock. The feeling almost over whelming. For a moment Eren sat their relishing in the euphoric feeling. Levi watched as his little solider gave him a lustful look before beginning to move his hips up and down. Each move brought unbelievable pleasure. Each moans music to their ears. Levi watched as his boyfriend played with his own nipples, stimulating more pleasure. Levi smiled as his beautiful boyfriend called his name, </p><p>'Levi! Captain Levi! I love you...I love you so much!' </p><p>Eren cried as he moved faster. </p><p>'I love you too baby!' </p><p>Levi said as he helped move Eren's hips, the sounds of their skin slapping together and their breathless moans echoed through Levi's room. Before long Eren came crying in pleasure as he felt that spark of pleasure coursing through his veins. </p><p>'LEVI IM CUMMING!' </p><p>Levi groaned as his boyfriend came, his cum landing on their chests. He rode through his orgasm and eventually brought Levi to the edge. </p><p>'OH FUCK!' </p><p>Levi cried as he took came. Eren lay beside his lover a sheet wrapped around their bodies. Silent tears left Eren's eyes as he held the love of his life. </p><p>'I love you Captain...Please...Please don't die on me...Don't leave me...' </p><p>'I promise. You have to promise me the same thing brat...The thought of losing you...' </p><p>Levi said as he hugged Eren closer and placed a kiss to his lips. </p><p>'...Would kill me.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pup Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As suggested by the title theirs so pup play in this. Don't like, don't read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pup Play </p><p>Eren smiled as his Captain sat reading in his chair. His eyes fixated on the book. Eren loved watching his Captain. Every morning when Levi had to attend to important business he'd leave Eren but when he returned to find Eren sitting by the door he'd pamper him with anything his little pup desired. That's right pup. You see Eren and Levi had a...different relationship. When they weren't on the filed or Eren wasn't turning into a Titan. Eren pretended to be a dog. Why? He just liked it. He liked being taken care of by Levi who more than happily accepted Eren's lifestyle choices. </p><p>Captain Levi is such a good owner. </p><p>Eren thought as he lay curled up on the sofa. He remembered how not long ago he'd been waiting on his Captain and when he'd heard the sound of Levi shoes coming closer. He'd ran over to the door and barked happily. Too others it was strange and understandably so, no one really understood why he pursued this lifestyle and why Levi was eager to indulge in it.  To Levi however it was adorable as he always patted Eren's head and said, </p><p>'Good boy.'</p><p>Eren watched Levi as he sat one leg over the other. Eren licked his lips in anticipation as he felt desire shot through his body. Moving off the sofa Eren crawled carefully over the Levi who was lost within the pages of the book. When Eren got to his Captain he panted slightly and began licking Levi's hand to get his attention. Levi petted his head before looking at his little pup.</p><p>'What is it Eren? You hungry?'</p><p>Eren nuzzled Levi's thigh with his head and nuzzled his crotch,</p><p>'Woof!' </p><p>Levi smiled as he stroked his puppy's head.</p><p>'Okay...'</p><p>Levi let his book drop to the ground and let Eren nuzzle against his crotch again. For a while, Eren rubbed Levi's crotch in an attempt to get his owner hard. Once he felt the bulge begin to form, he leaned forward and using his teeth pulled at the zipper of Levi's trousers. He could feel his owner's cock tenting against the tight pants he wore on duty, and although Eren loved how it outlined his owner's cock he was so desperate to just have Levi inside his mouth. Before long Eren pulled out his owner's very impressive member and began giving puppy licks over the tip.</p><p>'Mmm...'</p><p>Levi moaned as he fisted Eren's hair and watched as the beautiful boy sucked the tip. Levi watched as his beautiful lover teased the head of his cock before slowly taking in more and more of it until Levi's cock hit the back of his throat. Levi moaned happily as Eren sucked happily at Levi cock until the raven was gasping and moaning in undying pleasure.</p><p>'Ah...Fuck...Fuck...'</p><p>Levi said as he began to buck his hips in time with Eren's sucks.</p><p>'Woof?'</p><p>Eren said as he sucked harder and let his hands play with the Captain's sensitive balls.</p><p>'Ah...Mmm...'</p><p>Eren woofed happily as he sucked and licked harder at his Captain's cock.</p><p>Captain tastes so good. I want to taste his cum. It's yummy!'</p><p>Eren thought to himself as he looked up into Levi's eyes. The piercing silver orbs made Eren shiver and he sucked harder wanting to please his master who was always so kind to him. Levi knew Eren would swallow he always did without fail. It was an unspoken thing when it came to Eren given Levi a blow job. One look into Eren's oceanic eyes and Levi knew he was hungry for his cock and his cum. He wasn't sure why his little brat had a fixation with his cock but he did and he sure as hell wasn't complaining either.</p><p>'Mmmm...Shit...Shit!'</p><p>Eren took one look into Levi stormy eyes and knew his owner was close. He sucked harder and moved his head faster until his Levi cried out in pleasure and came into Eren's hungry mouth. His little pet wasted no time in lapping up Levi cum and continued to lick it until it was clean. Just how Levi liked it.</p><p>'G-Good boy...'</p><p>Levi said as he ran his hand through Eren's hair.</p><p>'You full yet Eren?'</p><p>Levi asked Eren how shook his head and turned around wagging his ass towards his owner.</p><p>'Okay baby. Let's sort you out. Sit on Master's lap.'</p><p>'Woof!'</p><p>Eren yelled excitedly as he quickly removed his boxers and sat in Levi's lap. Levi smiled at his little pup as his cock was erect and begging for Levi to fix it.</p><p>'All right you. Calm down. You'll cum quickly if you get too excited.'</p><p>Levi's hand began circling Eren's dick and the young male began moaning and groaning.</p><p>'That's it...Good boy...'</p><p>Levi praised as Eren attempted to calm down. Although he tried to withhold his temptations the horny brat rutted against Levi's hand in a desperate desire. Levi 'tch'ed loudly as the horny brat moved faster in Levi's hand panting and barking like a mad man/dog.</p><p>'Your close aren't you.'</p><p>The pup nodded to high in ecstasy to form a coherent sentence or words for that matter...</p><p>'That's it's...Look at you...What a good boy...You wanna cum? Shaking your ass at me like a bitch in heat. You can't even wait for Master's cock, can you? What a naughty little pup you are Eren.'</p><p>'Woof! WOOF!'</p><p>Eren barked and Levi smiled, normally he would tease his lover, edge him until he was on the brink of breaking down but today Levi would let it slide. He would allow his pup to come. His movements on his cock became more fluid and sloppy as he watched Eren's eyes filled with absolute lust. He was so fucking close and Levi loved that his little pup was a mass in his hands. He tugged harder on Eren's cock listening to his pup pant and cry out as he finally watched him cum. His cum painting Levi's pale hand as he helped him through his much-needed orgasm. </p><p>'Good boy...That's it...Cum all over your master.'</p><p>Eren's head lay in the crook of Levi's neck and he panted heavily as he came down from his high. Levi kissed Eren's head as he hugged his little cadet.</p><p>'Love you Levi. Thank you for taking good care of me.'</p><p>Eren said and Levi kissed him on his lips.</p><p>'I love you too Eren I promise I'll always take care of you...My little pet...'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Not What You Think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not What You Think </p><p>Levi Ackerman, the badass of the school and high-end Basketball player had the attitude and look of a dick but was genuinely a calm and very understanding man. Unlike most stereotypical jocks Levi was very open-minded and supported all forms of sexuality and life decisions. To be honest he didn't really have sexuality himself because if you'd asked him what it was he just said he liked tall people. However, he'd never been in a relationship but supported those whose relationships were considered abnormally as well as their lifestyles. Just last week 'Humanities Strongest' as he'd been dubbed had beat the shit out a homophobic dick who'd been teasing Krista Lenz about her being a lesbian. Then again if Ymir her girlfriend had been their Levi knew he wouldn't have had to intervene, as Ymir was one badass chick who hit first and asked later. </p><p>'Ha...' </p><p>Levi laughed lightly at the memory and watched as his best friend Erwin and his boyfriend Armin were cuddled up together at the canteen table kissing every now and again and debating basketball strategies. Levi found it strange thou, most of his friends were gay and to put it simply the pairings were, Erwin x Armin. Mike x Nanaba (who in this shot is male) Hange x Moblit (or Titan as they referred to them as). Jean x Marco. Reiner x Bertholdt. Krista x Ymir. Connie x Sasha. His sister Mikasa and her girlfriend Annie. </p><p>'Hey Levi are you okay?' </p><p>Marco asked sweetly as his boyfriend Jean had a protective arm around his waist. </p><p>'Aye just...Thinking...' </p><p>'Here did you here about the new kid? Heard they're hot as hell.' </p><p>Jean said but quickly whispered something in Marcos ear that had the boy blushing. </p><p>'OH YEAH I HEARD ABOUT THEM!' </p><p>'So have I their names Eren Jaeger, she's lovely.' </p><p>'She?' </p><p>Connie said and thus a debate on Hebrew kid began but Levi didn't pay attention because the new kid had walked into the canteen and was wearing a skirt, boob tube, and tiny heels. For a typical girl, her hair was short and she was wearing professionally done make-up. Her skin was sun-kissed and her eyes were a brilliant green. Levi felt his heart swell. </p><p>'Hey Eren! Over here!' </p><p>Sasha cried and Levi assumed she and Mikasa had already made friends with the goddess. </p><p>'Hey guys!' </p><p>Her voice was beautiful a little deep for a typical girl but Levi didn't care. She was perfect. </p><p>'Eren these are our friends, Erwin, Armin, Krista...' </p><p>Sasha began naming the group and Eren smiled and greeted each one with a warm smile, </p><p>'...And this badass is Levi Ackerman, Mikasa's big bro and the homo communities knight in shinning armor.' </p><p>They locked eyes and both almost blushed. </p><p>'Nice to meet you...'</p><p>'Likewise.' </p><p>Levi said as he pulled his gaze away from the beauty and ate his lunch. After a while, Levi began flirting with the gorgeous newbie not caring if they were embarrassed or not. To be honest he was infatuated with the beauty and every time someone tried to flirt with Eren he had his arm wrapped around their waist and told the flirt to fuck off. The same went for when people teased Eren even though he didn't know why. In fact, currently, the two students had just finished school and were outside the school buildings. Levi currently had Eren against the wall blushing. </p><p>'Hey beautiful.' </p><p>Levi purred, </p><p>'H-Hey Levi...' </p><p>'Mmm. Why are you so pretty.'</p><p>Eren blushed. It was hard to believe that not even three months ago they had met and for the first, while Levi had been blunt and dry but then he suddenly strayed flirting and turning Eren on to no end. </p><p>'I-I don't know...' </p><p>Levi smirked, </p><p>'It's most likely that sexy body of yours...Fuck...You make me horny you know that bright eyes.' </p><p>Eren blushed again as Levi's hand traced her thighs. </p><p>'Le-Levi...I hope that's not the only reason...' </p><p>'No of course not. It's also your beautiful voice, oceanic eyes, and intelligence...' </p><p>Levi leaned forward and like many times before kissed Eren. They'd never done anything beyond a kiss before but each kiss was beautiful. Levi's hand continued to climb up Eren's thigh and grazed the bottom of Eren's dress pushing it up slightly. </p><p>'In general...Your the person I want to marry and have children with...One day become my wife...Because you're the most astonishing woman in the world...' </p><p>Suddenly Levi was pushed back and Eren had pulled their dress down. Their eyes filled with...tears... </p><p>'I'm sorry Levi.' </p><p>Eren said as she collected her stuff and ran off tears flowing down their face. </p><p>'Eren wait!' </p><p>Levi called but Eren had already left. It took Levi a while to figure out what happened, at first he thoughts he'd pushed too far perhaps spooked the beauty but after an intense conversation with his sister, he finally understood. So he went to Jaegers's house and found his parents Carla and Grisha about to leave. </p><p>'Sorry Miss Jaeger. I really need to see Eren. I hope you don't mind me being here along with them...' </p><p>Carla smiled. </p><p>'Not at all. Eren's an adult now. I trust you won't destroy my house.'</p><p>And so the loving mother let the boy in and as they left Levi carefully walked up the stairs to where his beloved would be. He slowly opened Eren's door and smiled when he saw the beauty laying in bed in their beautiful dress. </p><p>'Eren...' </p><p>Eren jumped and gasped when they saw Levi.</p><p> 'H-How did you...' </p><p>'Your mum let me in. Look Eren I'm sorry if I offended you...' </p><p>Levi said as he walked closer and sat on Eren's bed.</p><p>'I didn't know.' </p><p>Eren sighed. </p><p>'It's okay Levi. It was my fault...I just freaked out. You constantly referred to me as a woman that when things were getting heated I thought you'd be disgusted when you discovered I was a boy...' </p><p>Eren felt Levi grab his face and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. </p><p>'I love you for who you are. I'm sorry I made you feel like you couldn't tell me but let me tell you this...It's not about what's between our legs that define us. It's how we choose to be and you Eren Jaeger choose to be the most beautiful and amazing person in this world. You choose to dress the way you do. You choose to let me love you...' </p><p>Eren let out a little moan when Levi's hand trailed up his dress and rubbed against his clothed cock. </p><p>'...I don't care what you choose to be...As long as your with me that's all I need to know...'</p><p>'Levi...' </p><p>Eren whispered as he kissed back and moaned into the older man's mouth. Their tongue clashing as they carefully began to kiss. </p><p>'Against the wall baby boy.' </p><p>Levi whispered in Eren's ear and Eren nodded excitedly. </p><p>'Let daddy do all the work okay...That's it...' </p><p>Levi mumbled as Eren let him remove his underwear and bunch his dress up at his waist. His hands massaged his perfect little ass and before long Eren was rock hard. They kissed for what seemed like a lifetime but soon Eren was a panting mess as Levi's wet fingers moved down to his puckered hole and circled the tight muscle. </p><p>'So perfect my love. Cock hard, nipples perky, your little hole begging to be fucked...You're the embodiment of perfection.' </p><p>Then he slipped in his finger softly spreading the young man's ass open. Soon he began and scissoring motion and hooked one of Eren's legs under his arm so as he could penetrate the boy deeper and before long his little bundle of nerves.</p><p>'Ah, Levi! Mmm...Mmm...' </p><p>'You close darling?' </p><p>Levi purred his own cock dripping with need as Erens little hand circled and rubbed it beautifully. The boy nodded his other hand rested against the wall. </p><p>'Okay baby...Can you cum for me? Like a good boy.' </p><p>'Y-Yes...' </p><p>Before long he came. All over his bedroom wall but Levi just smiled and carefully continued fingering him avoiding his prostate so he didn't overstimulate the young boy. He fingered him for what seemed like a lifetime but it wasn't long before Eren was hard again and for Levi to easily slip into the boy tight hole. </p><p>'Mmm...Oh yeah...' </p><p>Levi mumbled as he pressed Eren against the wall and fucked into him at a beautiful and loving pace. Their rhythm never stopped. Eren letting Levi pamper him with kisses and words of love and passion. His cock pounding in and out of him until once again he came screaming his lover's name as he played with his nipples. Levi was close...So close and he didn't want to pull out but knew Eren might no appreciate it...However, as he pulled out ready to jack himself off Eren gripped the base of his cock and stopped him. </p><p>'E-Eren what are yo-OH FUCK!' </p><p>Levi cried as Eren thrust back on Levi. Bending forward slightly so as he could penetrate himself on Levi's cock. </p><p>'I-I'm GONNA CUM!' </p><p>Pleasure shot through his body and he came as well. Filling the boy up until there was nothing left. Eren looked at him completely fucked out, his face filled with lust as he pushed Levi onto the bed panting gently, </p><p>'Ready for round two?'</p><p>He says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>